


Night Grail: Boudoir Clubhouse

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Pet, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Proposition countered by proposition.Night Grail (Knightshade, Holy Grail, Black Velvet)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Faunus Rights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Kudos: 15





	Night Grail: Boudoir Clubhouse

Jaune: I wish to commission you.

Velvet: For what?

Jaune: Boudoir photos. _Special_ boudoir photos.

Velvet: Perhaps we should... in private?..

Jaune: My team has agreed to let me use our room.

* * *

Jaune: *sits on his bed and gestures to Pyrrha's*

Velvet: *sits on Pyrrha's*

Velvet: So?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

* * *

Knock on the door.

Jaune: Come.

Blake: *comes in, closes the door and sits down beside Jaune*

Jaune: *reaches out his hand to Blake*

Blake: *places the collar in his hand*

Jaune: *affixes the collar around Blake's neck*

Jaune: *removes the ribbon from Blake's hair*

Velvet: Oh, I see.

Jaune: *waves her forward*

Velvet: *leans forward*

Jaune: *lightly pets her head*

Velvet: I'm getting some wonderful ideas... I'll ask Coco for a favour, she should be able to help get me a studio... otherwise it's going to be expensive.

Jaune: I'm probably going to be paying for this for a while...

Jaune: *reaches out to grab Blake's hand*

Jaune: But, it's worth it...

Velvet: Unless...

Velvet: *kneels down on the ground*

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: *looks at Blake questiongingly*

Blake: It wouldn't be my place, Master.

Jaune: Would you two get along?

Velvet: I would love to spend time with Blake. She's so shy and demure...

Blake: *shakes nervously*

Jaune: Kitten? I wouldn't want any fighting.

Blake: *ears twitch* Could I try something, Master?

Jaune: Go ahead.

Blake: *stands up and sits down beside Velvet, snuggling up to her*

Velvet: *contented bunny noises*

Blake: *contented kitten noises*

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Kitten, return.

Blake (as she stands up): Yes, Master.

Blake: *sits down next to Jaune and snuggles up to him*

Jaune: Bun. Why? And be specific.

Velvet: When you grabbed me by my ears... I... I felt... It felt so forceful and commanding... and... safe... and... content... and...

Jaune: *holds a finger up to his lips*

Jaune: Any other reason?

Velvet: I have a confession... I have been taking pictures of you and Blake...

Jaune: *holds up a finger to his lips*

Jaune: I thought we agreed that this was okay.

Velvet: *shyly looks around*

Jaune: You want reassurance? You want me to tell you it's okay? You want MY reassurance?

Velvet: *shyly nods*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: You are sure?

Velvet: *nods*

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Velvet: *recoils with shock*

Jaune: I need to hear you say it.

Velvet: *breathes deep*

Velvet: I want to be your pet. I want to take a place like Blake, always there for you, whenever you need me.

Jaune: Whenever CVFY does not.

Velvet: Of course, if that's what you wish.

Jaune: I don't want our relationship to cause problems for your team.

Velvet: I... do have a question... if I can... Master?..

Jaune: Go on.

Velvet: Do I still get to play around in the boudoir with Blake?

Jaune: I definitely want the pictures. One collection has to be sultry, but not nude. The rest can be what works for you two. I do want you two to enjoy yourselves. So, don't push Blake into doing things she does not want to do. That's my job. Blake, same stipulation.

Blake and Velvet: Yes, Master.

Jaune: *reaches down and grabs Velvet's ears, pulling her in for a kiss*

* * *

NPR: *walks into the room, seeing Blake and Velvet kneeling between Jaune's and Pyrrha's bed*

Jaune: We have news.

NPR: *nervously look about between themselves, deciding who should be the first to speak*

Ren: I, for one, will support our leader in his endeavours... however unexpected they are.

Pyrrha: I don't know... you saw them together. So loving and sweet... like he was with Blake. I still would like to request pictures of Jaune.

Jaune: What, why?

Nora: *sighs*

Nora: Welcome to his... uh... yeah...

Pyrrha: A friend of Jaune is a friend of JNPR.

Nora: Can I hug her?

Jaune: Sure?

Nora: *glomps onto Velvet*

Nora: Uh, welcome to the club.

Velvet: There's a club?

Nora (waxing her arm across the unseen sky): The I Support Jaune Arc Club.

Velvet: And what do we do in this club?

Ren: For the record, we actually have cards.

Ren : *hands Velvet a card*

Velvet: Can I keep it?

Ren: We will have to update the records.

Jaune: There's records?

Ren: Leader... you are... difficult... to assist...

Jaune: I will... admit... to this...

Nora: The records were Ren's idea.

Jaune: So, what does this club do?

Ren: Try to assist you in any way possible.

Jaune: Did Blake know about this?

Blake: You never asked.

Jaune: I suppose... I did... not...

Ren: She's a founding member. Nora quickly recruited the rest of us, and then quickly onto RWBY.

Jaune: Wait, RWBY? Weiss, too?

Ren: She did not want us... to talk about it... It seems she considers you a great ally.

Jaune: Okay... not where I thought this conversation was going, but everyone seems to accept it...

Velvet: *still hugging Nora*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189471465741/night-grail-boudoir-clubhouse) Tumblog


End file.
